Looking for Cosette
by INeedARelease
Summary: "She had always admired it; it amused her that such beauty and delicacy could be found in the heart of the poorest part of Paris." Eponine goes looking for Cosette on Marius' request. Ep/Cos. Femslash - you've been warned.


She didn't know what she'd ever done wrong to him. All she'd done was be there for him, trying to earn his love by being his friend, running his errands, helping him when he was being ostracised from his family. Ever since they were young, she had held his hand when he cried, taken him home when he was hurt, stayed with him when he was ill and she had only ever received a smile as thanks. A smile that had at first felt like winning first prize in a world-class competition, but was beginning to feel tedious; she was seeing the ribbon tying up the present, but never managed to tear off the wrapping and see what the box held.

Once again, Eponine had found herself wandering the streets of Paris, avoiding her family and home. She had never liked their dishonesty, and the filth in their house disgusted her. There were two things she loved in the world, Marius Pontmercy and, as ridiculous as it sounds, the rain. The beautiful sound as it hit the pavements, the roofs, the puddles; the cooling feeling as it soaked her hair and clothes; and best of all, the smell of the rain hitting the dry dusty pavements. She loved wandering the streets in the rain and sitting on Marius' doorstep, always smiling at the thought of him dreaming inside.

But today she wasn't going to visit his house, as today was the day that he'd truly torn her heart in two. Not only had Eponine watched Marius fall in love with the girl from her childhood, but he had taken advantage of her love for him by asking her to look for Cosette. Of course, she'd do it. No matter how much she scolded herself now for being such a fool and agreeing to it, she couldn't say no to him. She loved him too much.

She decided to give her aimless wandering a purpose, and set out to find the pretty blonde. It didn't take her long; she knew this city like the back of her hand and had often wandered past the seemingly abandoned cottage. It was luck really that led her to Cosette that night, Eponine had stopped to look at the garden of the cottage. She had always admired it; it amused her that such beauty and delicacy could be found in the heart of the poorest part of Paris. She'd been sat at the gate admiring the flowers when she felt an overwhelming urge to know what the flowers were like up close. She wanted to smell them, touch them, see their vibrancy individually rather than as a whole picture.

She found herself opening the gate and walking through. Her senses were immediately overpowered by the vitality of the garden; she loved it here, it was such a stark contrast to being at home. Eponine had been lost in the magic of the garden for only a brief time when she felt fingers playing through her hair. She recognised the feeling; Cosette used to brush Eponine's hair for her when they were young. Although it felt different now, her fingers were lighter…more stroking her than the rough tugging she used to do.

Eponine leaned back into the sensation; her senses were already heightened by the garden and she'd always had a weakness for people playing with her hair. However, Cosette was not expecting the dark haired girl to move so suddenly, and was knocked off balance, causing both girls to tumble backwards. After a split second of fumbling and confusion, Eponine ended up on her back with Cosette's head on her chest. She wasn't sure what to think; she'd always been taught to hate Cosette, her family would have money if they'd sold her for more, but this felt natural.

She heard Cosette humming and felt the vibrations in her chest. She put her hand on Cosette's waste and almost gasped at how full it was, she could only wish for the money for enough food to be a healthy size like the blonde girl clearly was. She was fascinated, and started to run her hands over Cosette's back, revelling in the soft skin so unlike hers. Cosette was having the opposite revelation; she was resting her head on Eponine's, surprisingly full, chest, with her hand on her stomach. She could feel the dark haired girl's ribs under her head and the rock hard muscles in the other girl's stomach. As had always been the case with the pair, they both found themselves wanting what the other girl had.

Eponine smiled and kissed the top of Cosette's head. The blonde acted as though she'd been waiting for this signal, and immediately rolled over to face Eponine, kissing her full on the lips.

Eponine was shocked, yet it also felt so right, so natural. She wrapped her arms around Cosette and began to kiss her back, lightly at first but then more forcefully, urgently. She could feel that Cosette was nervous; she'd clearly never done anything like this before, but Eponine knew what she was doing – her father had been aware that his daughter was pretty and had natural ways of earning him money.

The dark haired girl picked up Cosette and carried her to a more secluded part of the garden. When there, Cosette began to immediately undo her dress, hands shaking. In an effort to make her feel more comfortable, Eponine began to undress also. After a few seconds, both girls were left with no clothes on, staring at the other's body in fascination.

It was Eponine who moved first, stepping forwards to embrace Cosette; feeling her skin against the other girls and relishing in the sensation. She ran her hand through the soft blonde curls and she softly kissed Cosette; another attempt to make her feel at ease. However, there was only so long she could hold herself back, and she found her hands greedily travelling over Cosette's body; feeling the soft skin, the small layer of fat, her breasts, smaller than Eponine's, which fitted perfectly in her hand, and it wasn't long until Eponine's fingers were stroking the blonde curls between Cosette's legs.

Cosette was glad at how comfortable Eponine seemed to be; seeing her like that was giving the blonde more confidence and she also found her hands roaming the other's body. However, when Eponine got her hand in between Cosette's legs, she felt her knees go weak with nervousness and had to be helped onto her back by Eponine so that she could carry on.

Eponine was, and not for the first time that evening, fascinated. She found herself between Cosette's legs, staring at the girl's lips covered in the soft, downy hair and almost dripping with excitement. She felt the heat radiating off her and it wasn't long before she was overcome with a need to make Cosette feel special, and let her know what it was like to be pleasured in this way.

So gently, ever so gently, Eponine moved forwards and stroked the outside of Cosette's lips. The blonde spread her legs further, revealing her soaking wet folds and intoxicating scent to Eponine. The raven-haired girl moved forwards and ran her fingers up Cosette's slit, feeling the other girl tense. She lightly circled her clit, smiling as the other girl writhed and moaned, clearly enjoying the sensation. Eponine moved her head forward and with a wide stroke, licked the entirety of Cosette's sex, moaning at the sweet taste and delighting in the sounds of ecstasy Cosette was delivering. She moved forwards and, much to Cosette's pleasure, began to lick her out. Eponine's tongue was darting into Cosette and then sucking gently on her lips, before moving upwards to circle and gently suck her clit. She was encouraged further when Cosette grabbed the dark hair, pulling her face into the heat.

Eponine pulled back and started to finger Cosette instead; only one finger to start but she could sense that Cosette was close to climax so quickly added another. Cosette was practically screaming with pleasure, her face contorted as she struggled to feel and remember every sensation; she was leaving soon and would probably never see the dark haired beauty again.

As Cosette's screams intensified, she began to buck her hips even more ferociously, and just before she climaxed she grabbed Eponine's head, pulling it towards her, wanting more. Eponine quickly obliged and whilst still thrusting her fingers into the blonde, began to lick and suck at Cosette's button. Almost instantly Cosette came, flooding Eponine's mouth with juices and screaming until her throat could take no more.

Eponine looked up and smiled shyly:

"My turn?" She asked.


End file.
